Awareness
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: Oneshot about AIDS. Please read this. People need to know about all the AIDS things that are happening in the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a somewhat sad one-shot that I was thinking about all through health class today.

* * *

The gang is just starting college. Miley, Lilly, and Jake all decided to stay in California and go to a college near by. Oliver was going to Penn State with Becca his girlfriend.

Jake and Miley have been going out for about 1 ½ years now. She pretty much hated him after he came back from Romania. He didn't call for the last month of being there. She finally forgave him after she let him tell her why he didn't call for those 3 months. They went to their junior and senior prom together. To Amber and Ashley's surprise she was voted prom queen and Amber (her being the only one out of the duo) not being prom queen.

**FLASHBACK:**

"May I have your attention students," the principle said. At once everyone stopped dancing and talking because everyone knew what was coming next. "It is time to announce this years prom king and queen.

"This years prom king is…. Mr. Jake Ryan," he said. The room was filled with clapping. When the clapping ended the principle spoke again. "And now this years prom queen is…." Amber was about halfway up the steps because she thought that she was going to be prom queen. " Miss Miley Stewart," when Miley's name was called out Amber let out a loud shrieking scream "WHAT!" Then she stormed off the steps just as Miley was walking up them. Miley and Jake shared their dance as king and queen and the rest of the night went perfectly for them.

END FLASHBACK 

Miley and Jake decided on taking their relationship a little bit further during the summer. They talked about it first so it was a little less awkward in a way. They thought they were prepared, but they weren't. Jake didn't have a condom. Yes I know what your thinking why didn't they just do it another time, well they didn't want to, they wanted to take a step further.

A few months into college Jake started to get really sick. So he went to his doctor with Miley and they took a blood test. After they got the results the doctor came in with an upset kind of look on his face.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" Jake asked when the doctor came in the room.

"Jake, I have some bad news."

"What?" Jake asked getting nervous.

"Well I don't know how to put this, but when we took a sample of your blood and got the results for it, there was…"

"What was there? Please tell me," Jake pleaded

"Well I'm just going to come out and say it. Jake you have HIV. And in the next year or two it will turn in to AIDS."

Jake had a scared look on his face. "Did you have sex with anyone recently. We have figured out that you are caring the disease and didn't get it from someone else."

"Well I just had sex with my girlfriend, but she couldn't have got HIV from me could she?"

"Well did you use a condom?"

"No we didn't, so it could've spread to her right?"

"That is right Mr. Ryan. I suggest that that you bring her in here so we can get a blood sample from her."

"Ok, I'll bring her here now," he said as he got up and walked to the door. A few minutes later Jake walked back into the room with a worried Miley following right behind him. "Are you Jake's girlfriend?" the doctor asked as she closed the door.

"Yes, yes I am. Is there something wrong with Jake?" Miley asked

"Yes, we took a sample of his blood and we found that he has HIV which could turn into AIDS in the next year or so. And that could lead to him dying in about five or six years," the doctor replied.

Right then Miley got the most horrified look on her face. She was thinking and then her horrified look changed to a worried look. Then she spoke again. "So you're telling me that I could have HIV too because I slept with him." she wasn't mad just worried. "Yes that is what we're saying. We would like to get a sample of your blood so we can confirm that you have HIV or not."

The doctor left the room to go get the supplies he needed and that gave Miley some time to talk to Jake. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry if I gave you HIV. I didn't know that I had it and I if I had known I wouldn't have slept with you because now you're at risk of getting it." Jake said

"It's ok Jake. I know you would've told me don't be so hard on yourself. Whatever the outcome of my blood test I will always love you."

"That's good because I don't know what I would do if you didn't love me." They were about to kiss when the doctor came in so then quickly pulled apart. The doctor took Miley's blood and then gave it to someone to take it to lab. About 20 minutes later the doctor came in the room again. "Miss Stewart, I have good news and bad news. I'm going to give you the bad news first if that's ok with you," Miley nodded her head. "Ok the bad news is that it seems as though the disease did spread into your body. But the good news is that it is only in the beginning stages so we can give you a prescription that will help slow the process of the virus reproducing down, but there is no promising that you won't die of AIDS." He then turned to Jake "Jake I have some bad news for you though. If we give you the medicine then it won't have that much of an effect."

Jake looked sad after hearing that he gave his girlfriend, the love of his life HIV and now when he heard that Miley could get medicine, but she might still die of AIDS that made him feel much worse. As every minute went by he couldn't stop thinking about how they should have waited and used a condom because then there was an 85 chance that she wouldn't have got HIV. But he couldn't do anything about it now. The doctor left to get Miley's prescription and when he got back they were allowed to leave. The doctor came back after about 5 minutes and Jake and Miley were off heading home to Miley's house (yes they live there. Miley's dad went back to Tennessee for a while.) to tell Lilly the bad news. She took it pretty hard knowing that Jake was going to die in 5 to 6 years and knowing that Miley got HIV.

They went on with their normal lives and finished college. Jake had announced on a TV interview that he has AIDS and was going to die soon and Miley announced that she was Hannah Montana and that she too had HIV, but a few years after Jake. In only five years of being diagnosed with HIV/AIDS Jake had talked all over the country in middle and high schools that they should wait to have sex, always use a condom when they do, and if they know they have HIV/AIDS they should tell their partners. After around six after he was diagnosed with AIDS Jake died in the hospital. He was buried a few days later and he was never forgotten. Especially by Miley, his one true love.

After Jake's death Miley was a wreck. All she would do was sit in her house and cry or just sit alone in the dark. There were no concerts for about a year and when she would do one they were only for awareness concerts nothing else. She would visit Jake's grave every 28th day of the month because that is when he died. March 28, 2017.

* * *

A/N: All of my facts on HIV/AIDS I got from the teachers in my health class so they are real facts. Please tell me what you think of this story. 


	2. author's note

A/N: I was just wondering if I should put up another chapter. I felt that having this be a one-shot just did work out. And to go along with my reveiwers I should have made Miley a bit more happy. Please review if you want me to continue with it.

P.S. I was just watching the new episode and they were showing preveiws for season 2 of Hannah Montana. I'm sooooo looking forward to seeing the new episodes.


End file.
